Yokai Watch: Tale of the samurai
by Sonictheyokai
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please don't criticize. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan save the world from the evil samurai yokai
1. Prologue

Deep in the heart of the yokai world, beneath the feet of numerous yokai of all shape and sizes there is a place you may or may not know exists. It is called the 'Samurai Zone', a place no yokai has ever set foot in. (a manjimutt wandered in once, but never came out again)

In there, it was just a labyrinth of caves, passages and crevices, inescapable. In the heart of it all, though, a large circular stone structure with a samurai sword engraved in the top was standing, quiet and motionless. That was until a large pink light filled it and a black hand emerged from it.

"Leave me alone, Snottle!" whined Nate Adams, annoyed. "This is really rude to do in public!" He was balanced on one foot with both fingers digging around the nose. In front of him a small brown yokai with a large nose was in exactly the same position.

**Snottle****Tribe: Mysterious****Inspirit: Makes people pick their nose****Likes: Annoying Nate, digging for treasures in his nose****Dislikes: Clean hands, Jibanyan****Extra info: Not a villain, but a mischievous yokai. He exercises his fingers everyday to pick his nose just right. He used to be a booger in Nate's nose**"That's it!" muttered Nate. "It's time to call on the cavalry!" He struggled, but finally managed to pull his fingers from his nose. He rummaged around with his unwashed hand in his pockets and took out Jibanyan's dream medal.

"Come on out my friend!" he yelled, performing the Yokai Watch Dream summoning routine. "Calling Jibanyan! Yokai Medal do your thing!"

**It's a Charming time!**

**Sushi Roulette!**

Jibanyan appeared on the roulette and began to dance around.

**Charming, Charming, I wonder what will happen**

**Charming, Charming, go charming!**

Jibanyan groaned in horror as he ate the bad sushi. He danced around sadly, spitting pieces out.

**Sushi with wasabi,**

**That terrible wasabi,**

**Come back soon and try again!**

"Jibanyan!"

**Jibanyan**

**Tribe: Charming**

**Inspirit: Makes people walk out into traffic**

**Likes: Taking Whisper's yokai pad, chocolate, Next HarMEOWny, Nate, sleeping, training, Amy**

**Dislikes: Whisper, Snottle, being summoned at the wrong moments, Nate (sometimes), Tomnyan**

**Extra info: Friends with Nate and Whisper. He was hit by a truck when he was a real cat. He had an owner named Amy**

Jibanyan was dressed in the outfit he wore for Next HarMEOWny concerts. He was waving his fans about, before realising he wasn't at the concert anymore. He growled angrily. "Nate. Snottle."

"Uh, oh," whispered Nate as he braced for impact. "He's gonna use..."

"PAWS OF FURY!!!" screamed Jibanyan at the top of his lungs, throwing a flurry of punches at Nate and Snottle, sending them flying.

...

"Interesting," spoke a figure, watching the scene over and over again in a crystal ball. "The feline and the boy's relationship is...strange. Beware, Nathan Adams. Lord Shenkar is coming, and when I do, you'll be my first victim!"


	2. Chapter 1 The Yokai Drill

Nate was in his room, laying on his bed. He was lifting a comic above his head and reading it, laughing at parts he found hilarious. He loved laze Saturdays.

Jibanyan leapt onto Nate's bed and curled up at his master's feet. "Sorry about this mornying, nyan."

"It's okay, I should've summoned someone else like Komasan for a change," Nate replied. "Or maybe Washogun would've give him a lesson on hygeine."

Then Whisper floated through the door. "I'm home!"

**Whisper**

**Tribe: Slippery**

**Inspirit: None**

**Likes: "Serving" Nate, pretending to be something he isn't, his yokai pad**

**Dislikes: People taking his yokai pad, people not appreciating him, Nate and Jibanyan making a mess.**

**Extra info: He was found by Nate in a capsule machine. He pretends to know everything, but reads it all off his yokai pad.**

Nate and Jibanyan ignored him. "Aren't you going to ask me where i've been?" asked Whisper angrily.

"Oh, hi Whisper," greeted Nate, not taking his eyes off the comic. He used one hand to reach and pet Jibanyan's head.

Whisper sighed. "Sometimes I don't feel appreciated. I suppose you'd want to find out what I have bought."

"Nyot really," muttered Jibanyan.

Whisper ignored him. "This..." he began..."is the brand new Yokai Watch Drill! One of the objects compatible with the Yokai Watch Dream!"

Nate was shocked. "Wow, I thought you would've bought something to charge up your yokai pad, but I guess I was wrong."

Jibanyan gasped. "You mean like the Blaster or Bazooka, nyan? Ameowzing!"

Whisper unboxed the item and gave it to Nate. "Now handle it very carefully, you need to..."

Nate began tapping the drill to annoy Whisper. "Sorry, I can't hear you."

"Fine," mumbled Whisper. "Have fun figuring it out without m..."

Nate pressed a button that yelled "Power On!"

"Cool! Now let's activate the dream link!" cheered Nate, taking the watch base from the strap. He inserted it into a hole of the same shape.

"Dream link!" announced the drill.

"Let's go outside and tested it," said Whisper. "Perhaps we could get revenge on Snottle! Or maybe..."

"Or maybe no one!" boomed a voice.

Nate noticed the sky outside go dark. "Hey, what gives?" He approached his balcony.

"I give!" On the roof of the house across the street stood a shadow. It was a literal shadow wearing a suit of armour similar to Shogunyan, but it was adult-sized, slimmer and was purple with deadly spikes jutting from his shoulder and kneepads.

It didn't have a face. Just two large, red, angry eyes. "Nathan Adams, I challenge you to a friendly battle!"

"Whisper, who is that clown?" Asked Nate.

"Well, let's see...um..." Whisper scrolled through his yokai pad, flipping through the yokai-pedia.

"Don't bother using technology to do what your brain can do!" boomed the yokai. "I am Lord Shenkar. At your service." He bowed.

**Lord Shenkar****Tribe: Shady**

**Inspirit: Good Swordsman**

**Likes: ???**

**Dislikes: ???**

**Extra info: ???**

Shenkar glared at the fourth wall. "Is that the best description you can give me? Whatever." He turned back to Nate and Whisper. "Prepare yourselves!"

"Oh, i'm prepared!" called Nate. "Prepared to kick your sorry Yokai butt!"

"At least he has a butt, I can't make out where mine is," thought Whisper aloud.

Hidabat flew out of Nate's closet. "Here you go, Nate." He (I can't tell if Hidabat is a boy or a girl, so i'm gonna refer to him/her as a he) passed Nate the yokai medallium, before retreating into the closet again.

Nate took out Jibanyan's medal. "Here goes." He inserted it into the dream watch face on the yokai Drill.

It shouted. "Let's drill with...

JIBANYAN!" It began to glow and spin before shooting multiple drills across the street, similar to Jibanyan's paws of fury.

Shenkar unsheathed two blades and slashed at all the drills, making them puff into a cloud of smoke. Finally the attack was over. "That all you've got?"

Nate wasn't worried. "I'm just getting started. How about my good friend USApyon?" He took out the medal as he said that and inserted it into the drill.

"Let's drill with...USAPYON!" screamed the drill. It span quickly before USApyon appeared as a ghostly image in mid-air, aiming his gun at Shenkar. But instead of a blaster, it had a drill end. Then he charged, leaving a blue trail behind him as he ran.

Shenkar held his swords in an x-shape to block the attack. The USApyon image also puffed into smoke. Shenkar was still unharmed. "That tickled."

Nate was slightly concerned. "What should we do, Nyate?" Asked Jibanyan.

"We fight samurai with nyanmurai!" shouted Nate, inserting Last Nyanmurai's medal into the drill.

"Let's drill with...THE LAST NYANMURAI!" it cried. The drill glowed brightly and spun, then it transformed into a drill edged sword with stars across the end.

Nate smirked. "Cool. Let's cut him down to size!" He jumped up and threw the sword at Shenkar, who tried to block it, but he was knocked off the roof.

Nate cheered. "Yeah! Nate wins again!" Then he realised he was still in mid-air and fell towards the floor. "Help!"

Whisper and Jibanyan grabbed him just in time and used all their strength to pull him back into his room. "That was intense," whispered Nate. "For a second there I thought it wouldn't work." The sword flew back in as a drill and into Nate's hands. "I could get used to this."


	3. Chapter 2 Hovernyan's discovery

Above the yokai world, on top of one the buildings with large, blinking eyes, he stood and watched over it all. "I will protect this city from any evil that gets in my way," he muttered. He swung his cape round to reveal himself, posing in his common pose. "Or I am not Hovernyan!"

**Hovernyan**

**Tribe: Brave**

**Inspirit: Gives people moxie power**

**Likes: Nathaniel, saving the yokai world**

**Dislikes: Villains, nothing to do**

**Extra info: He took Nate and co back to the past once to help Nate's grandfather Nathaniel battle the wicked yokai.**

Hovernyan stopped posing when he heard a scream. "What was that?" He noticed the streets were alot noisier than usual. Yokai were panicking, screaming and running from a new restaurant-The BBQ House.

He flew down to inspect the scene.

Inside there was a grey Roughraff with ancient japanese fighting armour. "No. It can't be.." gasped Hovernyan.

The Roughraff looked at him with eyes as cold as steel. "What you looking at punk? My name is Roughslash."

**Roughslash**

**Tribe: Tough**

**Inspirit: Makes people turn bad**

**Likes: Being a samurai, being a bad ****boy **

**Dislikes: Anything that gets in his way**

**Extra info: He was a Roughraff who was too rebel.**

"But how is it possible?" wondered Hovernyan. "How are your kind still alive?"

"None of your business!" spat Roughslash, charging. "I know who you are! The hero Hovernyan!" He slashed his large sword in an arc and slammed Hovernyan into a table.

Hovernyan struggled to stand. (Or hover. Whichever you prefer.)

"We beat you. All of the heroic yokai beat you! My friend sacrificed his life to beat you!"

Roughslash hit him with the sword's hilt, knocking him back down. "That was his fault. Not ours! He was a fool!"

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make," growled Hovernyan. as he got up. Energy surrounded his right paw. "Gusty Cross Paw!" he shouted, flying towards the enemy and thrusting his hand forward in a punch. Roughslash flew from the window onto the street.

Hovernyan flew towards him. "Enma will know what to do with you."

Then there was a blinding light. Hovernyan shielded his eyes, as did the surrounding yokai, observing the battle. When Hovernyan looked, a shadow in samurai armour had appeared by Roughslash's side. "Hello, Hovernyan."

Hovernyan was confused. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The new arrival did an anime style fall. "You seriously don't know who I am? I am Lord Shenkar, your worst nightmare!" He swung his sword, which created a shadow around him and Roughslash, then they disappeared.

"He must be stopped," muttered Hovernyan. "The samurai yokai army is resurfacing. I must stop them."


End file.
